Saenggil Chukkae Hangeng
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: dedicated to my beloved oppa!  'apa...mereka sudah meluapkanku'  hope you liket it


**Saenggil Chukkae, HanGeng**

By

Arisa Adachi

My second fanfic, dedicated to Hangeng oppa's birthday!

Warn : OOC

Pairing : kayaknya sih gak ada

Just read!

…

**Hangeng PoV**

"Good job!" pria gemuk itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepadaku. Senyum lebar terulas diwajahnya, ya dia adalah panitia penyelenggara untuk konserku kali ini. Satu lagi konser solo-ku yang berakhir dengan sukses. Haaaahh… konser solo ya? Agak aneh rasanya berdiri sendiri di atas panggung mengingat kalau aku ini dulunya salah satu dari 13 member Super Junior. Kalaupun tidak ber-13 paling tidak bertujuh dengan anggota Super Junior M yang kupimpin. Hmm, bagaimana ya kabar SuJu M?

Kupacu lambhorgini-ku agak cepat, aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke apartemenku karena aku benar-benar lelah. Jadwalku sekarang sama saja padatnya dengan jadwal sewaktu aku masih bersama Super Junior, ah tidak juga, sepertinya jadwal waktu bersama Super Junior lebih padat dan lebih melelahkan. Dan karena itu aku memutuskan keluar dari grup boyband yang sudah membesarkan namaku itu.

Ceklek

Langsung kuhidupkan lampu apartemenku dan langsung menuju kamarku. Kamar sederhana yang tidak luas juga tidak sempit. Ah, rasanya benar-benar lelah, lebih baik aku mandi lalu lansung tidur setelahnya.

**Hangeng Pov End**

Hangeng berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi *ada yang kecewa karena author gak nyeritain pas hangeng mandi?* dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya. Tanpa sengaja mata cokelatnya bertubrukan (?) dengan jam weker yang juga mencantumkan tanggal.

Wed, 02/09/2011

00.12 am

'Eh? Sekarang tanggal 9 ya? Ulang tahunku dong berarti' batin Hangeng, dengan cepat di raihnya ponsel hitamnya. Dan benar saja terlihat banyak sekali pesan masuk yang semuanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, pesan-pesan itu berasal dari keluarga, teman, author serta rekan kerjanya yang sesama artis. Tapi Hangeng tidak terlalu peduli untuk membaca pesan-pesan itu *author : oppa kejam!* , ada beberapa pesan yang dia harapkan berada di inbox-nya saat ini.

Hangeng tersenyum dan matanya berbinar ketika membaca pesan dari Zhoumi dan juga Henry. Senang sekali rasanya mendapat ucapan dari dua dongsaeng-nya itu. Walau sama-sama berasal dari China tapi Hangeng jarang sekali bertemu dengan Zhoumi dan Henry, bukan karena dia sombong atau apa, tapi silakan salahkan jadwal-jadwal padatnya.

Ibu jari Hangeng terus menekan keypad ke arah bawah, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah kecewa. Tidak ada pesan dari mereka. Tidak ada ucapan dari mereka.

Dari anggota Super Junior.

Tapi Hangeng tidak menyerah, dengan cepat dia langsung membuka akun facebooknya *author asal-asalan, author sendiri gak yakin hangeng oppa punya fb*. Dan seperti yang siapa saja bisa tebak ada banyak comment yang mampir ke wall-nya. Jumlahnya ada 154 comment baru, dan rata-rata semuanya berasal dari elf yang ternyata masih mencintainya. Tapi bukan itu yang Hangeng cari.

Kembali Hangeng menghembuskan napas terakhirnya *gak ding* napas kecewa maksudnya. Tidak ada comment atau apapun dari anggota Super Junior. Dengan gontai Hangeng kembali ke pelukan author *gak ding* *author ditimpuk gara-gara berisik* *mari kita ulang* dengan gontai Hangen berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya.

Perasaan kecewa memenuhi dadanya. Kenapa tidak ada satupun ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari mereka? Dari Heechul, Jungsoo, Kyuhyun, dan terutama dari Donghae mengingat dia yang paling hapal tanggal ulang tahun hyung dan dongsaeng-nya.

'Kenapa mereka tidak mengucapkan apapun padaku?' batin Hangeng 'Apa… mereka melupakanku?'

Dengan cepat Hangeng langsung menepis pikiran negative itu. Tidak mungkin kan mereka melupakannya?

'Ah, paling mereka sudah tidur, inikan sudah larut' batin Hangeng akhirnya.

**.**

**Hangeng PoV**

Satu lagi hari yang sibuk. Hari ini ada tiga acara yang harus kuhadiri, dan sekitar jam 08 pm tadi teman-teman sesama artis membuat pesta kejutan untukku. Bukan pesta yang mewah memang, tapi tetap menyenangkan. Apalagi mereka juga disibukkan dengan profesi mereka tetapi tetap sempat menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan ini untukku. Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku di Korea sana?

Seharian ini tidak ada pesan yang masuk ke ponselku ataupun comment baru di wall-ku. Kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Sepertinya…mereka memang sudah melupakanku…

Tapi yahh, wajarkan begitu. Siapa juga yang mau mengingat teman yang sudah pergi seenaknya sepertiku?

_**Flashback**_

9 pm.

Kami semua sedang duduk di ruang televisi. Hal yang sangat-sangat jarang dilakukan oleh kami mengingatkan betapa padatnya jadwal kami. Bahkan Kibum yang biasanya tidak gabung bersama kami sekarang sedang duduk sambil membaca novel di samping Siwon yang sedang tekun membaca alkitabnya. Pasangan diam itu terlihat semakin diam dengan aktivitas mereka.

"Kyu! Kecilkan suaranya! Aku sedang menonton, suara tv-nya jadi tidak kedengaran karena suara PSP-mu itu!" terdengar gerutuan kesal dari Donghae yang sedang menonton TV. Sementara yang di ajak ngomong tetap serius dengan psp-nya.

Saat ini aku memutuskan untuk bilang pada mereka tentang keputusanku keluar dari Super Junior, aku memang belum bilang apa-apa sebelumnya. Izin keluar dari Super Junior sudah kudapatkan dari SM Entertainment, tiket ke China juga sudah ditangan. Tinggal bilang pada mereka lalu besok aku akan pergi dari dorm ini.

Tapi, kalau kubilang pada mereka, mereka marah tidak ya? Dan lagi aku tidak mau merusak suasana penuh keakraban ini dengan kabar buruk dariku. Aku tidak mungkin mundur lagi dengan menarik surat pengunduran diriku dari SM Entertainment, aku juga tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja. Yah, mungkin memang ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, toh semuanya berada di sini sekarang.

"Aku…ada yang ingin kukatakan" ucapku pelan, tapi tak kusangka semuanya langsung menoleh padaku. Semua, kecuali si magnae yang masih gila dengan psp-nya.

"Ada apa hyung? Kedengarannya serius sekali" tanya Wookie padaku. Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengatakan ini pada mereka.

"Aku…memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior, aku akan kembali ke China besok"

Hening. Bahkan suara dari psp Kyu tidak terdengar lagi, bisa kurasakan semua mata menatapku tak percaya.

"K-kenapa?" terdengar suara bergetar dari Leeteuk-hyung. Aku tidak bisa menjawab, entahlah, rasanya seperti ingin menangis saja.

"Aku…hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja" jawabku pelan.

"A-apa gara-gara aku yang sudah menghilangkan sepatu, hyung ya?" kudengar suara Kyuhyun agak bergetar, "atau karena keusilanku yang lain?"

"Bukan itu Kyu, ini bukan tentang kalian, ini masalahku dengan SM Entertainment" aku menjawab selembut mungkin.

"Kalau kau ada masalah dengan SM Entertaiment, kau bisa cerita pada kami dan akan kita cari solusinya bersama" saran Leeteuk-hyung, nada bicaranya benar-benar lembut.

"Mian, tapi aku sudah berbicara pada pimpinan SM Entertaiment dan mulai saat ini aku bukan anggota Super Junior lagi"

"Brengsek kau!" aku tersentak mendengar suara Kangin, "Kau punya masalah tapi tidak mau cerita pada kami! Kau anggap kami ini apa, hah!"

Aku hanya menunduk. Tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

"Aku mengerti" suara Leeteuk-hyung membuatku mengangkat kepalaku, "Kalau memang itu keputusanmu, apa boleh buat"

"T-tapi hyung!" aku menoleh ke arah Wookie, ah, namja itu sudah menangis. Terlihat Yesung sedang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hangeng sudah dewasa, dia pasti sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, lagipula keluar dari Super Junior bukan berari kita tidak berteman lagi 'kan? Kita bisa ke China kapan-kapan atau Hangeng ke Korea suatu hari nanti" kata-kata bijak dari Leeteuk hyung menambah rasa kagumku padanya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, hyung!" terdengar suara dari Kyuhyun, kulihat dia sedang mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin yang memeluk lengannya, "Kita sudah jarang bergabung dengan Kibum, lalu sekarang Hangeng hyung mau keluar, apa jadinya grup ini kalau anggotanya pada pergi begitu?"

"Itu benar!" Shindong menyela "Kita ini sudah seperti keluarga, kalau ada satu yang mendapat masalah yang lain akan membantu. Bukannya pergi begitu saja!"

"Iya, kita satu keluarga, karena itu tolong jangan perg-"

"Cukup!" satu suara dari Heechul membuat Donghae menutup mulutnya, member yang lain juga ikut terdiam. Suasana hening sejenak, yang terdengar hanya suara tangis dari Wookie dan Eunhyuk. Heechul menatap tajam padaku, bisa kulihat amarah di matanya.

"Biarkan saja si brengsek ini pergi! Untuk apa membela orang yang seenaknya pergi meninggalkan keluarganya. Mau mati juga aku tidak akan peduli!" setelah itu Heechul pergi begitu saja dan tak lama terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting kuat.

Suasana kembali hening. Bisa kulihat semua memandang kecewa padaku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bertahan di SM Ent. ini lagi. Dan menurutku keluar dari sini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

_**Flasback off**_

"Sudah larut, kau tidak pulang?" seorang temanku menepuk pundakku. Ah, tanpa sadar aku jadi melamun. Ternyata sudah banyak yang pulang.

"Ah iya, aku akan pulang. Terima kasih untuk pestanya" jawabku.

Sekitar pukul 00.56 aku sampai di apartemenku. Kulihat ponsel yang sedari tadi kukantongi. Ada beberapa pesan tapi setelah kubaca tidak satu pun pesan berasal dari mereka. Kuletakkan ponselku di meja, yah lebih baik aku mandi dulu, siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan penatku.

20 menit setelahnya aku keluar, terlihat ada tiga pesan baru di ponselku. Dengan malas-malasan kuambil ponselku dan kubaca satu-satu pesan yang baru masuk tadi.

'_Sender : MagnaeKyu_

_Saenggil Chukkae hamnida, hyung! Maaf terlambat bilang, kapan ke Korea?'_

Aku membulatkan mataku. Lalu kubuka pesan yang satunya.

'_Sender : Wookie_

_Saenggil Chukkae Hamnida. Aku kangen hyung, kapan ke Korea?'_

Pesan yang satu lagi.

'_Sender : Fishy Hae_

_Miaaaannnn…. Kami sibuk sekali disini, jadi gak sempet bilang, hyung gak marahkan? Saenggil Chukkae Hamnida ya, hyung?'_

Ah, aku benar-benar senang. Mereka masih mengingatku! Mereka tidak melupakanku! Aku baru akan membalas pesan mereka ketika ponselku bergetar lagi.

Satu pesan masuk, lalu dua pesan kemudian muncul pesan-pesan yang lain. Total delapan pesan baru masuk ke inbox-ku. Kubuka satu-satu dengan semangat.

'_Sender : Jungsoo_

_Happy b'day, hangeng, maaf terlambat, kami sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini'_

'_Sender : Jongwoon_

_Aku dan ddangkoma mengucapkan Saenggil Chukka hamnida, kapan ke Korea? Kami rindu sekali padamu'_

Dan masih banyak pesan yang kubaca dengan semangat. Dari Siwon, Kibum, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Shindong, dan Kangin. Tapi, sepertinya masih kurang satu orang?

Drrt, drrt

Ponselku bergetar lagi.

'_Sender : Heenim_

_Meoowww (Hei, pabo!), meooowww (Saenggil Chukkae Hamnida)_

_Nb. Pesan ini Heebum yang ketik'_

Aku menaikkan alisku ketika membaca pesan dari Heechul. Pesan dari Heebum? Yang benar saja? Sejak kapan kucing gemuk itu bisa mengetik pesan?

Sambil tersenyum aku menggerakkan jariku untuk membalas pesan dari 'Heebum'

'_To : Heenim_

_Meooww…'_

Tak perlu lama menunggu ponselku bergetar lagi.

'_Sender : Heenim_

_Kau bilang apa? Aku gak ngerti'_

Aku tersenyum. Kuputuskan untuk membalas lagi.

'_To : Heenim_

_Aku tidak berbicara padamu, aku bicara pada Heebum, aku bilang 'terimakasih''_

Bisa kubayangkan dia pasti sedang marah-marah karena balasanku. Ponselku bergetar lagi.

'_Sender : Heenim_

_Heebum sudah tidur,'_

Aku tertawa membaca pesan darinya. Aku pun mulai mengetik balasan lagi.

'_To : Heenim_

_Kalau begitu bilang terima kasih dariku kalau Heebum sudah bangun, selamat malam'_

Drrt, drrt, balasan datang.

'_Sender : Heenim_

_Iya. Selamat malam'_

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin ber-sms-an dengan Heechul juga membalas pesan dari member lain. Tapi kuurungkan niatku, mereka pasti sudah tidur, dan aku tidak mau mengganggu. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat untuk mereka semua yang nomor mereka semua sudah kusatukan dalam grup yang kunamai 'Grup Super Junior'.

'_To :Grup Super Junior _

_Saranghae yo,'_

Yap, seperti yang kuduga, tidak ada yang membalas, mereka pasti sudah pada tidur karena kelelahan. Aku menyesal sudah berpikir kalau mereka sudah melupakanku. Walau terlambat, tapi mereka tetap mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, ditambah jadwal mereka yang padat ditengah SuShow III ini.

Hemm, aku benar-benar sayang pada mereka. Tidak ada sedikit pun penyesalan karena sudah meninggalkan Super Junior, karena mereka semua tetap ingat padaku.

**.**

Matahari baru saja terbit, tapi aku sudah tertawa karena pesan yang baru saja Yesung kirimkan padaku. Sepertinya balasan dari pesanku semalam.

'_Sender : Jongwoon_

_Jangan bilang saranghae padaku! Nanti Wookie salah paham!'_

Hahaha… dasar pabo.

**The_End**

**.**

**A/N : **SAENGGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, HANGENG OPPA! Terimakasih sudah membaca fict ku yang ini, untuk yang membaca dan meriview Without You juga makasih banget. Padahal biasanya saia mereview fict author lain tapi sekarang fict saya yang direview, rasanya senaaang banget. Hahahahaha

Gamsahamnida

Balasan review 'Without You':

**ELFishyShfly** : Gamsahamnida! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan ngreview! Ehh? Nambah YeWook? Fict-a udah tamat gimana mao nambahnya? Thx udah ngereview

**Mellchaaa** : eeh…gitu ya? Thx buat sarannya… semoga yang ini memuaskan… Thx udah ngereview

**Lanlopumin** : hueeee~, Lanlopumin-ah kalo mau ke cina ajak2 saia ya? Saia juga kangen ama Hangeng oppa… eh pesan KyuMin? Berapa kilo? Satu kilonya 50.000, harga KyuMin memang naik akhir2 ini, #apaan sich? Thx udah ngereview

**Phila Sungie **: thx buat pujiannyaaa~~ yaahhh, begitulah, saia emang sedikit hobi nulis… kelas 3 juga ya? SMP apa SMA? Kalo saia SMK… mari sama2 kita berjuang di UN tahun ini yaaa? Thx udah ngereview

**Sangatcintasujusnsd** : saia gak kelas 6… saia kelas 3 smk… saia udah tua… hiksu, hiksu, Thx udah ngereview

**Pootreelovesj** : alurnya kecepatan ya? Mian… and thx buat sarannya… Pootree kapan lagi buat fanfict SuJu yang rated M? Thx udah ngereview

**Sulli Otter **: iya nih, fandom screenplay makin rame aja yaa? Ohh, saia lupa ngasih tau, fict Without You cukup sampai disitu aja, dengan kata lain The End gitu~~… Thx udah ngereview

**Aicchan Lawliet **: iya nih~ doakan saia yang mau UN ni yaa? Thx udah ngereview

**Kim TaeNa **: hueee~~ TaeNa masih ingat saia… saia terharu… hehehe…. Thx udah ngereview…

**Via2myrene** : Miaaaaaaaannnn via-sshi… fict-nya saia The End-kan… yah, Yesung memang namja yang tertindas… thx udah ngereview


End file.
